


Finding Lokis

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Nonfiction and Metafiction Archive [5]
Category: Journey into Mystery, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Nonfiction, Reading Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Where to look for your dose of the goddess of mischief in the comics.





	Finding Lokis

So, Loki. Given how enormously popular the character is, I am surprised there’s not a reading guide already on AO3 (or, if there is one, I have not seen it somehow and am very sorry). Firstly, a few basic points:

  1. This work concerns Marvel comics version of Loki and this version only.
  2. It will focus on mainstream 616 universe, ignoring alternate versions of the character.
  3. Lokis plural: the character has reincarnated a few times in the comics, and each version is treated as a separate if connected character.
  4. Goddess: Marvel Loki is a genderfluid shapeshifter, so the title is as fitting as god is, but I find it more striking.
  5. Mischief: Loki is not an evil god, their morality depends on what do they take of the meaning of mischief.
  6. Classic Loki is downright boring – sure, they had a few neat moments, particularly when they made a convoluted plot to banish Thor from Asgard for killing his grandfather (and it worked temporarily!), but they were a one dimensional villain.

Therefore, let’s begin with Kid Loki!

_Journey into Mystery #626. 1 _(despite numeration, it takes place before series proper)

_Journey into Mystery #622-636_

_Exiled_ _ #1_

_Journey into Mystery_ _ #637_

_New Mutants_ _ Vol 3 #42 _

_Journey into Mystery_ _ #638 _

_New Mutants_ _ Vol 3 #43_

_Journey into Mystery_ _ #639-641_

_Mighty Thor #18 _

_Journey into Mystery_ _ #642_

_Mighty Thor #19 _

_Journey into Mystery_ _ #643_

_Mighty Thor #20_

_Journey into Mystery_ _ #644_

_Mighty Thor #21_

_Journey into Mystery_ _ #645_

The saga of kid Loki is a single storyline starring the god reincarnated as a preteen human – without magic, the youngster has to rely on their cunning to survive! Much more of a dark fantasy in quintessential British style rather than a superhero comic, surprisingly deep and moving. **You MUST finish this story before going to next one, because it contains heavy spoilers.**

_Young Avengers Vol 2 #1-15_

The saga of Teen Loki, and the growing deity reforms the team of adolescent superheroes who go on a multiversal journey in search of kidnapped team mates. **You MUST finish this story before going to next one, because AGAIN it contains heavy spoilers.**

_Loki: Agent of Asgard #1-17_

The saga of Teen Loki continues, now in a new role, with new friends, and some explicit examples of genderfluid shapeshifting. In chapter 10, shit hits the fan, and by the end of the series the story gets metafictional, as Loki gets a new domain.

_Loki Vol 3 #1-  
_

Young adult Loki finds themself a king of Jotunheim! What now? Four chapters were released so far, and the series seems promising. 


End file.
